Amor Imortal
by ThaMyRis
Summary: Pode o amor atravessar o muro que separa os vivos dos mortos? Descubra lendo a história de duas pessoas que se amaram por toda a vida, e além da eternidade.


* * *

**Amor Imortal**

Ela nem conseguia mais chorar. Era difícil demais. Suas forças haviam se extinguido. Já não restava esperança para o velho bruxo. Era difícil perde-lo, ainda que tivessem passado uma vida inteira juntos. Ela sentia que não mais viveria sem ele, não mais conseguiria... Ainda que aqueles momentos, que não foram poucos, estivessem em sua memória como um filme reprisado inúmeras vezes.  
O cansaço a fez sentar-se na poltrona perto da lareira. "Ele adora essa poltrona... adora esse lugar... agora tudo acabará", pensou ela, enquanto as chamas crepitavam, e seu lenço afagava seu rosto velho e cansado.

**_I'm so tired of being here  
Eu estou tão cansada de estar aqui  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
Suprimida pelos meus medos infantis_**

O medo da solidão era imenso. Mesmo que sua idade já a deixara mais perto da morte, tinha medo de enfrentar isso sozinha, sem Harry para chorar por ela. Ele tinha acostumado-se a perder entes queridos. Perdera os pais, depois o padrinho, os amigos, um à um... Mas ela, mesmo inconsolável por perder amigos, tinha a companhia dele, e podia chorar em seus braços, que algum tempo depois estaria muito mais aliviada.  
Agora, sozinha, teria de suportar tudo... Ou melhor... não suportaria...  
E essa demora. Se não havia mais esperanças, por que ele sofria tanto? Não agüentava vê-lo sofrer ainda mais, mas era necessário deixar que o destino dele se cumprisse. Se ele tinha que passar por tudo aquilo, que passasse depressa... era injusto faze-lo sofrer assim nos últimos momentos de sua vida. Como a morte é injusta...

**_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
E se você tiver que ir, eu prefiro que você vá logo.  
Your presence still lingers here  
A sua presença demora a sair daqui  
And it won't leave me alone  
E não me deixará em paz_**

E como a vida fora injusta para ele... Aliás, para ela também. Mas era assim que tudo acontecia, nada é por acaso. Como não foi por acaso que os dois se apaixonaram, e se casaram. Como não foi por acaso que conseguiram derrotar Voldemort, juntos. Como não foi por acaso que estavam ali, depois de tantos anos, ainda vivos...  
Um suspiro forte veio do quarto onde Harry dormia, depois de um dia duro, quando soube que poucos dias lhe restavam de vida.  
Sua amada levantou-se, apoiou-se em seu pequeno cajado, e foi lentamente, dado às sua limitações em função da idade, em direção ao quarto, gritando com uma voz fraca pela governanta da casa, Stella. Esta subiu correndo, atendendo ao chamado da patroa.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry era sepultado. Ela chorava nos braços de Stella, e jornalistas bruxos tentavam fotografar o triste momento. Afinal, o grande Harry Potter, depois de uma vida agitada, descansava em paz, finalmente.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
Essas feridas não parecem curar, essa dor é muito real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
Existem muitas coisas que nem o tempo pode apagar_**

Stella levou sua ama para casa, pois ela estava bastante debilitada. Sua voz, que já vinha definhando, agora estava definitivamente calada. Seus olhos, que viviam cheios d'água desde que o Sr. Potter havia adoecido, estavam secos. Era triste e assustador vê-la naquele estado.  
Deseja alguma coisa, Sra. Potter? - disse a jovem Stella, que nada sabia da vida, ainda.  
Sua patroa virou-se, e pediu encarecidamente que Stella a deixasse sozinha, pois precisava dormir.  
Dormir e esquecer de tudo, dormir e não querer mais acordar, talvez essa fosse a melhor solução. Talvez o tempo pudesse passar mais rápido, e sua vida pudesse acabar mais depressa também.  
Deitou-se na cama, muito devagar. Seus olhos fecharam-se antes mesmo que sua cabeça pousasse suavemente no travesseiro. Sua respiração ficou mais tranqüila quando o sono chegou.

Agora caminhava por um corredor que lhe era muito familiar. Caminhava com passos leves, que não os lentos e desajeitados da senhora que tinha se tornado, mas com os de menina, com força de mulher. Sabia perfeitamente onde queria ir, e sabia quem encontraria lá.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
Quando você chorou, eu limpei as suas lágrimas.  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
Quando você gritou, eu mandei embora todos os seus medos.**_

Ele chorava muito, mas muito silenciosamente. Ela entrou também muito silenciosamente, e aproximou-se da cama onde o garoto estava. Olhou para ele, e aqueles olhos verdes a deixaram tonta, mesmo que estivessem vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas. Ajoelhou-se e tocou seus braços, e depois suas mãos. Ele apertou com força as mãos pequenas e delicadas da sua, ainda não declarada, amada.  
Vai passar. - disse ela, e sua voz estava muito diferente daquela que gritou pela jovem Stella, horas atrás.  
Por que tenho que perder todos os que amo? - disse ele, com a voz embargada.  
"Você não me perdeu..." - ela pensou em dizer. Mas por alguma razão, talvez pelo temor de adolescente, disse apenas:  
Eu não sei. - e uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos também.  
Então passou os dedos pelo rosto de Harry. Aquele que enfrentou inúmeros perigos, aquele que vencera o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu, agora chorava a morte de um amigo, do melhor amigo.  
Mas ela sabia que ele superaria, mesmo que chorasse rios de lágrimas. Já tinha perdido vários amigos, insubstituíveis, que agora eram uma lembrança em seu coração. E em todos os momentos, ela estava ali. Agora não seria diferente. Naquele momento ela soube que estaria com ele pelo resto de suas vidas.

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years  
Eu segurei sua mão durante todos esses anos  
But you still have all of me  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim_**

Ela ouviu seu nome sendo chamado por uma voz que conhecia muito bem. Olhou para trás, e viu-se num jardim repleto de flores que nunca tinha visto. Não vestia mais o uniforme de Hogwarts. Agora estava num belo vestido azul, e tinha nos cabelos fitas brancas, muito finas, que brilhavam à luz do sol.  
Olhou ao redor, viu alguém que se aproximava, em roupas brancas e brilhantes. Mas reconheceu logo os olhos verdes, e correu ao seu encontro. Quando viu que ele lhe sorria com um rosto jovem, numa expressão totalmente diferente daquela que viu em seu leito de morte, dizendo "eu te amo" pela última vez, ela abriu os braços e um belo sorriso, fechou os olhos e abraçou seu amado, um abraço acolhedor, um abraço abrasador, que lhe deu muita alegria.

**_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Você costumava me cativar pela sua luz ressonante  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Mas agora eu estou restrito pela vida que você deixou para trás  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Sua face assombra meus sonhos mais agradáveis  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
Sua voz afugentou toda a sanidade que havia em mim_**

Tanta foi sua emoção, que ela teve vontade de beija-lo. Soltou-se de seus braços e abriu os olhos. Mas não havia ninguém além dela ali, deitada em seu quarto frio de inverno inglês. Olhou para o teto, e pensou estar ficando maluca.  
"Foi tão real" - pensou ela. "Não acredito que agora acordei e estou sem você, meu amor."- lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto cansado. Chegou a soluçar chamando por Harry, e Stella, atenta, entrou com um copo d'água.  
Ela nunca mais sonhou com o amado.

Cinco anos se passaram. A Sra. Potter, agora bastante debilitada, muito mais do que antes, pois sentia uma falta tão grande de seu marido, que já não tinha forças para caminhar, conversava com Stella, a única pessoa que vira nos últimos anos.  
Mas, a senhora não pode se entregar assim. - disse Stella.  
Já me entreguei, no momento em que perdi o meu Harry. - disse, com uma voz tão fraca, que mal se ouvia. - Estou apenas esperando a minha hora... Que, aliás, demora demais a chegar...  
Senhora, por favor... Coma pelo menos essa sopa. - disse a dedicada Stella.  
Para não te deixar triste... - disse a senhora.

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
Eu tentei dizer para mim mesmo que você foi embora  
But though you're still with me  
Mas mesmo assim você ainda está comigo  
I've been alone all alone  
Eu estive sozinha desde então_**

Depois de comer, caiu num sono profundo... Viu seus amigos, já falecidos, chamando por ela. Ela sempre respondia, docemente: "Espero o chamado do meu amor imortal". Vinha tendo sonhos assim sempre, e nunca ouvia seu nome sendo chamado pela voz que queria ouvir.  
Dormiu um longo sono, e Stella ficou preocupada. Sua senhora nunca dormia muito tempo. Ao aproximar-se do quarto, ouviu vozes. Abriu a porta, assustada, e viu que era sua senhora quem falava.  
Harry... que bom que você está aqui. Eu esperei por isso durante esses anos todos... Estava com tantas saudades...  
Stella fechou a porta do quarto, devagar, para não acorda-la.

**_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
Quando você chorou, eu limpei as suas lágrimas.  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
Quando você gritou, eu mandei embora todos os seus medos.  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
Eu segurei sua mão durante todos esses anos  
But you still have all of me  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim_**

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos de sua amada. Ainda eram bonitos como antes. Ele também estava com saudades. Pegou em sua mão e levou-a por um corredor iluminado, e no final dele, uma luz intensa brilhava. Entraram por ela, e desapareceram.  
A Sra. Potter, agora uma menina, dormiu seu sono eterno e silencioso. Sua história de amor imortal foi lembrada por muitos e muitos anos, assim como seu grande amor, Harry Potter, foi lembrado por seus feitos para todo o sempre.

FIM!

Gostaram? Mandem comentários! Ah! Antes que me perguntem quem é a senhora Potter, bem... esse é o mistério da história! Descubram por si mesmos! 0)  
Ah! E se eu não disse qual a música tema da fanfic, é My Immortal, do Evanescence.

**Autora: ThaMyRis**

**E-Mail: **

* * *

Site desenvolvido por ThaMyRis - BlueWords, desde 11 de novembro de 2001.  
Todos os direitos reservados aos autores das histórias. Esse site não tem fins lucrativos e não tem intenção  
de violar os direitos autorais dos autores das histórias que são usadas nas fanfics. 

**Principal - Cadastro - BW Awards - Fórum - Contato**

**Fanfics** --- Animes - Artistas - Crossovers - Filmes - Literatura - HQ - TV - Outros  
**Histórias Originais** --- Prosa - Poesias - Crônicas - RPG 


End file.
